


Distraction

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Harry proves to be somewhat of a distraction (Harry/Remus ficlet)





	

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and are used without permission but with no intent to defraud. 

Author's Notes: Many thanks to my fantastic beta mayalaen. A birthday fic for amightypenguin.

*

"Beer?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"No thanks." Distracted by the mountain of paperwork piled around him, Remus didn't even look up. "You should know by now I only ever drink..."

"...tea," Harry finished, shoving a brimming mug under Remus's nose.

Remus took the mug, feeling a surge of affection, which quickly morphed into irritation as Harry clambered over the back of the couch and thumped down beside him in a flurry of limbs and damp skin, sending his neatly stacked papers cascading onto the floor.

" _Harry_ ," Remus chastised, setting the mug on the coffee table and attempting to return some order to the chaos.

" _Remus_ ," Harry retorted, taking a long swallow of beer. "What are you working for? It's Sunday." He prodded Remus's hip with his bare toe. "There's better things we could be doing." 

"I've got to get these accounts sorted out." The papers sorted into a precarious bundle on the coffee table, Remus lifted the mug and sat back in the seat. "The shop won't run itself, and I don't have the luxury of weekends off."

"Hey," Harry protested. "I work hard. It's not easy being an Auror, you know."

"I've no doubt.” Remus sipped his tea. "It must be very stressful spending most of your time arguing with Draco Malfoy."

"You're jealous," Harry said, toe prodding again.

"I most certainly am not." Remus cast Harry a sidelong glance and saw he was grinning, the beer bottle lazily resting on his muscled torso, held in a loose grip. Clad only in a pair of jeans, hair still damp and deliciously tousled from the shower, Harry was a distraction Remus could not afford, not if he planned to get any work done. He stared back down into his tea and forced his mind to think of numbers and net profit and sales and…

Harry's hand, chilled from bottle, slid under Remus's shirt and curved around his waist. The mug of tea shuddered, and Remus protested, "Harry, no, the tea..." as Harry straddled his lap, 

"...has a non-spilling charm on it." Harry swallowed the rest of his beer and tossed the bottle over his shoulder onto the floor, where it landed with a dull thud. He bent his head down and captured Remus's lips with his own, spreading the taste of alcohol around his Remus's willing tongue as his other hand moved between them to unfasten Remus's trousers and slip inside.

The tea in the mug sloshed violently, but Harry gave Remus no time to put the mug down, and Remus, unable to ignore years of ingrained tidiness, was forced to hold it out of reach, effectively trapping his hand as efficiently as any bondage could.

There were no _tea_ stains on the couch that day.


End file.
